Secrets Turn into Danger
by Your dream is a wish
Summary: Megan Eaton (Tobias Eaton's 15 year old sister) is put into The Maze. She volunteered for this for a Divergent. But as she hasn't had her aptitude test yet, she has no one their to tell her she is Divergent too. Will she survive in The Glade and Maze with many secrets still needing to be unlocked?
1. Prologue

I am the only one. The only one who remembers their past. The only one who entered The Maze via own free will. Well, at least, sort of by my own will. I originate from the Abnegation faction. Within my home city(the city contains of five factions; Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave, Amity, the kind and peaceful, Erudite, the knowledge craving people and Abnegation, who value selflessness), a war occurred a long time ago, everyone says it was terrible. I have only learnt about it in faction history class at school. But even then I didn't pay attention.  
>Abnegation is a dull, boring faction to live in, but once you've spent your whole life there, it's quite hard to let their rules go. For my brother, he's a natural, he will fit into any faction and the leaders will adore him! For me, I know my place -Dauntless- but Abnegation value's still take over my life from time to time... plus, none of the leaders in Dauntless like me, partly because I took their best fighter away from his training (Tobias) as I was having bad family problems. The problems were only mine, though, as Tobias was in his own faction as he is 18 and I am only 15. Therefore I am still in Abnegation, but he left, to go to Dauntless.<br>The night before I was transferred into the maze, my father was harming me and my brother, Tobias. Tobias punched Marcus (our father, we call him by his first name as he doesn't act at all like our dad) and Marcus (given that he is the leader of the city) had power to banish Tobias into The Maze, where no one has ever survived. But considering that I had been brought up in Abnegation, my selfless values kicked in. I volunteered to take my only true relatives punishment as my own.  
>"You never did anything wrong, Megan", Marcus accused me. He was determined to make sure Tobias got his punishment but unless I stepped down Marcus would never get his wish until the next time Tobias did something wrong - so much as step a toe out of line.<br>"And neither did the boy you call your son!" I shouted back. I was no longer afraid, but angry. Angry that Tobias and I are the only children he has and will ever have, yet he pretty much wants us dead! I had decided that I would not step down, no matter what the consequence would be.  
>"Fine, then we shall have it your way", he spat at me. "You enter the glade tomorrow, as I am such a good, understandable father, I will not make you enter the maze immediately, but trust me, at some point you will", and that was the last time I can remember speaking to Marcus.<br>So right now, I am just waiting. Waiting for my sudden departure into the maze (currently I am in the glade but no one talks to me... apparently it's because I'm a girl). Waiting for death to swallow me up. I keep hoping that I can survive and make it back to the city, but everyone knows that can't happen! So for now, I will just have to wait.


	2. Goodbye's aren't Easy

Depressed. Motionless. Numb. This what I'm feeling. I'm never seeing my brother again. Everyday, now, I want to scream or lash out at someone. I swear this Glade makes everyone mental, because I certainly am. I could have committed suicide by now, but I still have that little bit of hope in me that Tobias (my brother) was telling the truth, that he would find me and we could live far away. Just me, him and his girlfriend, Tris.

Crying, screaming. I wake up. I went to bed really early last night, but got to sleep really late! "Shut up will you! You shank!" Someone calls to me from the other side of the room. It's too dark, though, so I can't see who it is. Probably Teresa, she hates me with passion! I would answer them, but I really can't be asked for a fight... To early in the morning!

I finally got to sleep (I think) and now I have to do the explaining of why I am waking everyone up four times a night from my screaming! A tall, tanned, muscly guy leads me over to a chair. There are only eight people gathered around in a circle (me being the center of attention, unfortunately). A boy about my height comes and sits next to me. He has messy hair which looks rather cute but his face scares me... He looks seriously angry. I'm not sure whether it's with me or with the guy he is glaring at. He's probably just tired, I decide.

"I'm Alby", the tall, tanned guy says, "I believe we have some things to discus Megan!" Great, so now this dude is angry with me. But what did I even do?

"Yes, um, Alby", I answered. I mean, what am I supposed to call him?

"Shut up, Shank, I do the talking, you don't say anything. Understand?" He yells.

"I guess", I reply, anger growing up in me. This is pathetic. I'm not three.

"Good". We both exchange a long glare at each other. I'm angry with him and his little 'gang' and he's angry with me for being angry. Well that's just pathetic, what's the point of leading if you can't accept your own gangs opinions?

"We summoned you here tonight to discuss your presence and anything you might remember. It is unusual for someone, especially a girl, as we have only ever had one girl before yourself, to remember their past so much that they scream someone's name at night", so that's why I always get confused faces staring at me when I wake up, "Now you can speak. No lies, we want the truth. The whole truth".

"Um, OK, well originally my brother was going to be sent here as a punishment from our father who is the ruler over the whole of the city back home, I took his place though because he is a Divergent and I thought that might be a threat towards him, just like most things are nowadays-", I was going to continue but the guy with the scruffy hair (Newt I figured his name was) stopped me.

"What's a Divergent?" he asked.

"You people really don't know anything do you?" I am starting to get annoyed with the lack of knowledge everyone here has. It's almost unacceptable. I understand that it's not there fault. But even then they need to try and be a bit kind. Surly that remember how to do that!

"No, we don't. Why would I have asked - " Alby starts of on one... So I stop him before he can carry on.

"Divergent is someone who can manipulate serums, something which controls you or makes you see or do something you can't control, but Divergent's can. They are noticed easily if they can't control it properly".

"Then you are Divergent", the messy hair guy says, next to me.

"No. I'm not. They just must have done the memory serum wrong on me", I reply, panicking. What if he's right? I can feel my heart beating furiously. I'm surprised no one has noticed yet.

"You said that too quickly! Tell us the truth now. Or we will make you spill the truth", Alby spits.

"Hey, Alby, go easy on her. She only got in here, like, yesterday. Chill man. If she wants to say then let her but at the moment she is probably scared. I mean she probably didn't consider she was a Divergent it probably just occurred now", the nice-looking dude said.

"Fine, Newt, but I want you to keep an eye on her. I'm going to the map room", Alby replies, then storms off.

I can't believe Newt actually stood up for me. Maybe he is one too and knows what I'm going through and how I'm feeling. Clearly he's not just good looking. Kind as well.

"Sorry about him. He is just frustrated as he isn't getting any information which could get us out of here. He thinks you are hiding something. I don't believe that but if you are, I'm okay. You can trust me", Newt says.

"Um, okay, thanks", I am thinking about telling him that I think I might be a Divergent but I'm not sure. I mean five minutes ago I didn't even know his name.

"I'm sorry, you know".

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong".

"It must be hard for you to live here when you remember your family and know who you have left. It must be hard. And I'm sorry". His eyes meet mine and I suddenly get the shivers (although it's not cold).

"Thanks. My parents were horrible. But my brother and his girlfriend were nice, they probably brought me up more than my parents, unless you call being whipped with your dad's belt and having your head slammed against the wall is good parenting".

"I'm sorry". I only just realize that I am crying. That isn't like me at all. I'm supposed to be brave not a coward that cries in front of a boy. That is just even worse.


	3. People finally Notice

I think I have finally had a reasonable nights sleep. This was a first. I don't know what they expect to do with me today. Newt told me (before I went to sleep) that he would be giving me the tour around The Glade instead of Alby. But that would mean that I need to wait two days extra because he is busy or something. He won't tell me what he does in his working time, which I don't get because I am part of The Glade... Don't I kind of need to know the jobs available?

As I don't have anything, I just mooch around for a bit until someone notices and gives me something to do. I can see Teresa in the distance with a boy called Thomas, who appears to be the 'special' one that everyone wants to be mates with. And then there is me who gets called the moron! "Hey shank, how ya doing? Finally stopped calling for ya big bubby have ya? Teresa calls. Then she mimics in my voice; "Ooh Tobias save me! They are going to kill me!" She says, "You and your brother are better of dead. No wonder he let you leave, I would be proud to get rid of you!".

That does it for me, I lunge at her and try and make a grab for her neck but before I get the chance strong, muscular hands are on my waist pulling me away. I know it's Newt but I don't care, no one criticizes me or Tobias. So I thrash at him and try and make a grab for her but Newt is too strong. So I start screaming and see if that does it. It doesn't. So I elbow him in the side, then kick him then keep thrashing. But I'm not getting anywhere, Newt's just pulling me further away. He takes me to a room I've never come across before. I think it's his room... It has a guys belongings in. I just sob, hoping that he will leave and give me some peace. But he doesn't. He does the opposite... And yells at me!

"What on earth do you think you are doing, shank?". That last words hurts more than I thought it would, coming from him. I didn't think I liked him more than a friend. Clearly I have just proved myself wrong.

"I was just stand up for myself. Is that another I can't do here?" I ask.

"I could have just left you to strangle her, but that would mean you would be sentenced outside of The Glade and into The Maze and I like you Megan. Just you need to know when you have pushed it too far and that was the only way to tell you". Surprisingly, he said that quite calmly.

"I'm sorry". I really am sorry for bringing up bruises on his arms, but not for trying to strangle Teresa. She deserved that!

"OK", he must have noticed that I keep looking at the bruises on his arms because he quickly covers them and says; "Yeah, that hurt, your kicking and elbowing. Your are really strong. Don't do that to anyone either". I don't know what to say after that so I start walking out of the room. "If I were you I would except the safety of my room I'm offering to you. You would be better off dead than seeing Teresa right now!", he smirks at how posh he sounds talking just then.

"I didn't know you were offering anything. Anyway, why is Teresa so horrible and selfish and self-centered?". He gives me a quick smirk then sniggers. But I don't think I'm that funny. Especially in this situation.

"From what I remember, I have never actually seen girls be enemies. Apparently they just tattle on about the other person all the time. And apparently it's quite funny. That's why I'm laughing because you are hilarious when you're angry". I guess I do always get pretty quick to fight back.

"Fair enough", is all I reply with.

"She doesn't hate you personally. She's just jealous!" Newt finally says. He looks like he is telling the truth but how is she jealous?

"Why is she jealous of me? I'm the person no one talks to. I'm the person who is always the victim of any pranks or jobs that needs to get done".

"You are the second girl. She used to be the only girl. She liked that a lot, she would always flirt with everyone. Even though her and Thomas are like a 'thing'" he says, disgusted. "I don't like her that much to be honest".

"That's quite funny actually!"

"How is that funny!"

"So outside of The Glade is The Maze which is full of deadly creatures. And instead of being scared of them, she's a player!" We both laugh.

That night we just laugh and talk, he tells me about The Maze and all the people in it. I like Newt, he's cute and easy to talk too. I don't know if he feels the same way but one good friend is enough. It's a start, though.


	4. No longer invisible

I got to to sleep pretty easy last night, which is a first. I decided to stay out of Alby's way yesterday... I think that could be quite hard though considering he wants to give me a tour of The Glade. He probably would've just ranted on to me about why I was such hard work. Hopefully Newt explained everything otherwise I am going to have to go on with Alby's four hour long talk on why I am so bad! "You want any food shuck face ya goin' to have to get it", Teresa says. I try to hide my surprise of her entering. Clearly I failed that.

"I'm not hungry", I reply. I sort of am but if I said so I would get another talk on how she isn't my mum and I can't expect her to get everything (although she never even gives me one thing). So I stay quite and decide to get something later.

"Suit yourself". She walks off. Before I get my head around what just happened (which should have been rather easy) shrieks make their way to my ears. A run outside to see what is going on and find a boy about my age being dragged by the ankles all chained up. That's where the screams were coming from.

"He-", I scream the wits out of myself and look to where the voice comes from. Thankfully it's just Newt. 'Crap! That's so embarrassing I just, like, made him deaf with my scream. Oh my days what if he hates me now!'. He must have read my thoughts or he just has incredible telepathy because he says; "It's just me, and no, you haven't made me deaf. That kid over there is being punished for attaching Thomas. It happened last year too", he says (as if it's just general knowledge that people get attached every now and again).

"Um... OK. Let me just remind you that I have no clue what you mean by attacked, like, do you mean literally attacked or just a small boys fist punch?"

He gives me a look as if I was the dumbest person on earth. "People don't get banished for giving someone a gentle punch. Ben swore to Thomas that he would kill him and if no one had stepped in to stop Ben he probably would've done it!"

"Yeah, but I thought Ben was a good guy".

"That's what we all thought, trust me".

"Fair enough", is all I can reply with.

"I need to go help Alby with the banishing. You don't have to watch you know", he pauses as if to say something extra then just gives a gentle nod and walks away.

I decide to stay and watch, but from a distance. There is no way I am going over to that place just to watch someone scream. I look around me to see if anyone else has a petrified expression on their face too. Because I certainly do! I accidentally catch Teresa's eye. She mouths something which looks like: 'You clearly don't belong here. So you might as well get used to this sight because you'll be in that position soon, shuck-face'.

I can't help myself, I run out to her, arms outstretched and screaming. Before I can stop myself I have a boy on top of me. "Get off me!" I scream.

"What the hell were you thinking", he shouts back. Everyone has gathered around us now.

"What are _you_ thinking, mate, you don't even know me and you're on top of me!" I scream back. A hint of a smile creeps up into his face as he turns to look at me.

"You really think I decided to hurdle myself on top of you because I wanted to?"

"You clearly did otherwise you wouldn't be on me would you?" I was about to say something else when I look at him. I know who he is. He's Thomas. But he clearly wont know me.

"Why are you staring at me so weirdly?" He asks, confused.

"Get off me and I will tell you".

"Fine". I sit up and look at him, I don;t care that everyone is staring at me. I can already feel the tears coming.

"I know you, Thomas. You wont have a clue who I am though", before I can carry on I'm full on crying. I stand up and run out of the crowd of people, to cry in peace.


End file.
